


幻化成风

by pleasecallmeX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasecallmeX/pseuds/pleasecallmeX
Summary: Draco在搞什么鬼；Harry说话不过脑子；Hermione什么都清楚着呢。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	幻化成风

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chase the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469818) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



“他在做什么？”Hermione问道，把身体和书本丢在Harry身后的沙发上。

“你觉得呢？”Ron回答，语气幽默。

“啊，”她说，好像这样就能解释一切；她语气中的一些暗流几乎把Harry的注意力从休息室的窗户上拉开，但是只是“几乎”而已。

“我什么也没干，”他说，即使他的鼻子正贴着玻璃，全部重量都放在双手上，因为他们推着石头窗台。

“这么说，你绝对没有在监视Malfoy，是吗？”Ron说，戳穿他的谎言。“事实上，你并没有像昨晚和昨天午餐时间、昨天早餐时间以及前天晚上那样监视他，而且——”

“我不是在监视。”Harry打断道，他意识到Ron不可能自己停下来，同样意识到他已经在休息室的窗口观察Draco快一周了。“他只是……他在搞什么鬼。”

Hermione发出一声疲惫的叹息。“他没有在搞什么鬼吧，Harry？”

“不……不是。我不认为他在做什么……你知道的……邪恶的事情。”Harry虚弱地说，他眯了一下眼睛，秋日的阳光闪耀在场地上，暂时挡住了他的视线，看不到Malfoy迈步的身影。“我只是——”

“有点痴迷？”Ron插嘴。

“着魔？”Hermione提出。

“暗恋？”Ginny在房间的另一边说。他们三个人都笑了。

Harry脸色一变，继续定定地盯着窗外。”不，只是……感兴趣。”

不知为什么，他的朋友们只是笑得更厉害了，他不知道该如何回应。诚然，在过去的一两年里，他对DracoMalfoy的感情发生了一些变化，但他们没必要不断暗示他和Harry……Harry是……他想……

Harry叹了口气，让自己的额头靠在冰凉的玻璃上。他的皮肤有点烫；他的朋友们是一群事儿妈；DracoMalfoy身上裹着黑大衣和随风飞舞的围巾，他他妈的怎么敢这么耐人寻味？感兴趣，他是……他是……哦，天哪。Harry完蛋了，他知道自己完蛋了。他的眼神跟随者Draco，走在一排高大的树从旁，伸出魔杖，眯着眼睛对着晨曦。他走的路现在Harry已经很熟悉了：这是他每天早上吃早饭前、每天午饭时间、每天晚上走的那条路——一路沿着树丛，掠过森林的边缘，绕过菜地，然后回来。他几乎像是在寻找什么，Harry只能判断他还没有找到。

“你为什么会认为他在找什么东西？”Ron问道，Harry意识到自己不小心说出了自己的想法，他皱起了眉头。这当然是Malfoy的错，他似乎对Harry有这种奇怪的影响。第一次发生的时候，他不小心花了很大一部分时间在草药课中对Ron和TerryBoot就Draco卷起衬衫袖子的不同寻常的方式进行了抒情，从那以后就一直在走下坡路了。

“什么？”他转过身来面对他的朋友，希望Ron会忘记他的问题，而开始讨论早餐吃什么。

“我说，你为什么觉得他在找东西？”Ron说，他嗅了嗅空气；有人打开了大门，让培根和吐司的咸香气味进入。“他可能只是想表现得阴郁而神秘，你知道……就像斯莱特林的所有人那样。”

“你怎么可能知道阴郁和神秘？”Ginny调侃道。

“我也会沉思。”Ron说，他的表情像撒娇。

“如果你对着你的魔药作业再沉思一下，也许你昨晚就不会要求抄我的作业了。”Hermione说，Ron对她做了个鬼脸，同时不知怎么的还能同时做出一副抱歉的样子。

“我昨晚忙着，”Ron大言不惭地说，站起来向Hermione伸出胳膊，“在思考宇宙的奥秘。来吧，我们下去吃早餐吧。”他放下高高在上的语气，补充道。“我快饿死了。”

Harry松了口气，焦点终于从他身上转移了，他最后一次飞快地瞟了一眼窗外的Malfoy，然后赶紧加入他们的队伍。

Draco在他们刚离开时就走进了大礼堂，头发蓬乱，苍白的皮肤被风吹得微微泛着粉红。当他们在门口互相经过时，他的目光与Harry的目光交汇了一下，边走边往外套口袋里塞东西。

午饭时间，Harry坐在格兰芬多桌的一端，几乎没有注意周围喧闹的谈话，因为，他又一次观察着Draco匆匆喝完一碗汤，然后轻快地走出大礼堂，外套和围巾套在一只胳膊上。Harry终于忍不住了。他放弃了午餐，对朋友们嘀咕了一些关于图书馆的借口，然后跑向格兰芬多塔。他知道他们不会相信他的借口，但他也不认为他们会来找他，而且他还没有完全鼓起勇气，公然跟着Draco走出去，看看他在做什么。

不幸的是，神秘的仪式和以前差不多，把自己按在窗户上似乎也无济于事。如果他能确定Draco左手中的东西就好了，但从这个安全的观察角度来看，没有机会。

他必须到外面去。

“为什么我有一种感觉，这是个非常糟糕的主意？”他自言自语道。

“呃……你是在跟我说话吗，先生？”一个小声音问道，Harry转过身来。

一个一年级的小姑娘正坐在壁炉旁，抱着一只白老鼠，看起来很害怕。

“不，”他急忙说，“看在上帝的份上，别叫我‘先生’。”

“对不起，先生。”她低声说，然后。“我的意思是……对不起。就是对不起。对不起？”

Harry感到无论他说什么，都只会让她更加道歉，他只是对女孩露出一个微笑，然后向门口冲去。他确信自己不记得自己一年级的时候是如此的渺小和恐惧，但话说回来，这一切都像是很久以前的事了。

他一推开前门，走到院子里，风就打了过来。九月初的天气并不是特别冷，天空中朦胧着温暖的阳光，但阵风的强度让他措手不及。有那么一瞬间，他站在原地，头发被吹得四散开来，呼吸被牢牢地压回喉咙。当他适应风俗，开始移动时，他四处寻找Malfoy，很快就找到了他，他沿着森林的边缘快步走来，目的明确。

Harry向他走去，当他发现自己在迎风慢跑时，他诅咒自己贪得无厌的好奇心。他低下头推着走，追上了Malfoy，他在一棵巨大的橡树脚下停了下来，四处张望，手里还拿着那个神秘的东西，现在看来是某种小型玻璃容器。

Harry张嘴想说话，然后犹豫了一下。和往常一样，他甚至没有考虑过在这种情况下会用什么实际的词语。他真是个白痴，但现在他也没什么办法。也许他应该绕开这个问题——‘今天是个散步的好天气，不是吗，Malfoy？’或者还有直接的办法——‘Malfoy，你到底在干什么？快把我逼疯了’。当然，他也可以只用简单的——‘嗨，Malfoy’，然后看看接下来的情况。

当然，这一切都颇有赖于Harry是那个最先发言的人。现在Draco已经转过身来注意到他了，微妙的方法已经失去了一部分意义，同时也摧毁了Harry不像个跟踪狂的任何机会。

“有什么可以帮你的吗，Potter？”Draco说，他抬起一道苍白的眉毛，用一种冷漠和礼貌的态度来对待Harry，让他的心跳加快了一点。

“我真的不知道。”Harry说，双手塞进口袋，希望钻到地底下。

“那好吧。”Draco缓缓地说道，转身开始离开。

被莫名的恐慌淹没，Harry大声说道。“我在看你……你知道的……我从窗口看你。”

Draco停了下来。似乎过了很久，他没有转身，只是背对着Harry站在那里，Harry什么也做不了，只能盯着他的大衣底在风中沿着小腿飞舞，脸色发烫，内脏蠕动。终于，他转过身来，虽然他的脸上小心翼翼地一片空白，但他的眼睛泛着光、泛着笑容。这让Harry只想转身向城堡跑回去。

“你在看我？”

“没有。”Harry呻吟，从口袋里掏出手，按在他发热的脸上。

“那真有趣，因为你刚才说——”

“好吧，好吧，我是在看你。”Harry迅速说道，双手从脸上放下，企图控制表情。“你没必要这么刻薄。”

“我不知道该怎么回答。”

“嗯，那是第一次，不是吗？”Harry打趣道。

“你大老远跑来，真的是为了和我吵架吗？”Draco问道。“因为我认为我们随时都可以吵架，而我现在恰好很忙。”

“忙着做什么？”Harry问道，他瞄了一眼那个小容器，发现玻璃上已经被染上了红、橙、黄等颜色，盖子上还刻了一组数字。

“说实话，这和你一点关系都没有，Potter。”Draco生硬地把小容器藏在身后，用冷冷的目光盯着Harry说。“你知道吗？你真的不用再监督我做的每一件小事了。战争已经结束很久了，万一你忘了，其实我——”

“我没有忘记。”Harry说，他突然对自己的话语感到惊恐。他真的没有想到Draco会那样理解他的兴趣，他也不知道自己怎么会说出那种蠢话。“不是这样的……只是我看到你经常在外面走来走去，我就想……”

“你在想什么？”

“我觉得你很有意思……我的意思是……我是说……我觉得很有意思。你做的事情很有意思。”Harry说，他无望地想，是否有什么办法可以重新开始这个对话，他也许第二次尝试的时候能成功地串起一句话。

Draco没有说话，但他的惊讶在他的脸上表现得很清楚，Harry决定趁他脸面没有丢尽的时候转移话题。

“好吧，今天天气不错，不是吗？”他光明正大地说道，然后他转身以最快的速度穿过草地向城堡走去。

他在下午的魔药课上一直设法避开Draco的眼睛，考虑到Snape把他们指定为搭档，这不是一件简单的事情。Harry现在已经确信他这样做只是为了自娱自乐。他们的交流是奇特的礼貌，因为他们一次一次地准备材料，并将它们加入到药剂中时，Harry发现他相当怀念他们平时的拌嘴。这些恶言已经很久没有意义了，但它们是熟悉的、舒适的，甚至，只是他和Draco彼此关系的一部分。他把自己的邹菊根递给Draco，却没有一句侮辱性的评论时，就是哪里有点不对劲。

不过，这也是他自己的错。他真正能做的，就是希望有一天他能学会一些克制，而在这期间，祈祷Draco把‘我从窗口看你’那段对话忘得一干二净。

//

“所以，你搞明白他在做什么了吗？”那天晚上，Hermione问道。她在茶里倒入牛奶，然后一脸期待地坐回火炉边的扶手椅上。

“谁？”Harry尝试装傻，然后又重新考虑了一下，捕捉到黑色眉毛危险地抬了起来。“没，我还是啥都不知道。你为什么这么问？”

“因为这个星期到目前为止，你每天都粘在那个地方，”她说，用杯子往窗户的方向抬了抬，“但是今晚你和我坐在这里，假装做作业。满足一下我的好奇心吧。”

Harry叹了口气。“好吧，我满足你。我今天晚上有很多作业要做。我向你保证，我不是在装。”

“我明白了。”Hermione说，喝了口茶。“你是不是很劳累？”

“是的，”Harry说，他偷偷地瞟了一眼窗外渐渐消失的暮色，然后强迫把自己的注意力拉回到他的那张羊皮纸上。

“这就是你假装用茶匙写字的原因吗？”Hermione天真地问道。

Harry的心沉了下去。他低头看了看自己的右手，发现自己在过去的十几分钟里确实一直在用Hermione茶盘里的勺子假装写字。他不知道她到底是多久前发现的，也不知道她是怎么克制住自己不发表意见的，更不知道他那支笔到底去了哪里。

“在牛奶壶里。”Hermione说。他盯着她，一如既往地被她的敏锐所不安。

Harry决定笔在哪里跟他无关。他在椅子上翻了个身，卷起他那张羊皮纸。漫不经心地，他试图把茶匙平衡在手指上，避开Hermione询问的目光，而把注意力放在周围叽叽喳喳的谈话声、火堆的噼啪声，以及窗外迅速变暗的天空上。

“我问他在做什么，”他最后承认。“很尴尬。”

“尴尬到你再也提不起兴趣看窗外的景色了？”Hermione问道。Harry窘迫地皱了下鼻头。

“你可以这么说，”他喃喃自语，然后她的眼神变得如此哀求。他忍不住，于是告诉她一切，包括“我一直在窗户看着你”，他目睹她的表情从好奇到同情，到惊恐和气愤，一直到几乎不加掩饰的逗乐。

“我明白了。”她最后说，咬着嘴唇，扭头看向窗外。

“这就是你的意见？我明白了？”

“我还有很多想说的，Harry，但我想你不会喜欢的我想说的话。”她说，回过头来看着他，现在表情相当控制。

“这是什么意思？”他烦躁地问道，胃里形成了一个愚蠢的Draco形状的小结。他更需要分散注意力，去想别的事情，去讨论别的事情。

“这说明你们两个人很可笑。”她说，在茶杯上面严厉地盯着他。Harry张口想抗议，但她继续说道。“好吧，你和Malfoy吵了场架——这什么时候阻止过你做一些你想做的？”

“我不想‘做’Malfoy……”Harry低声说，脸色发热。

Hermione的眼睛闪闪发光。“我的意思是，你想知道他在干什么，但如果你——”

“哦，天哪。”Harry喃喃自语，把头靠在椅背上，闭上眼睛。“去你的。”

Hermione笑道：“好吧，好吧，我只是觉得很奇怪……你不像是会轻易放弃的人。”

Harry睁开一只眼睛。“Hermione啊，激将是行不通的。”

她没理他，笑了。歪腿跳到她的腿上，呼噜噜地打招呼。Harry看了他们一两分钟，用手指敲打着椅子扶手的粗糙布料。他的心因为专注于控制身体而加速跳动，因为突然间他只想冲出休息室，追赶Draco，不管他在哪里。但他不会那样做。他有自制力。他是一个理性的人。他不需要知道。

他跳起身来，头也不回地走到门前。他不需要转身去见证Hermione胜利的表情。脸上的笑容就像一朵温暖的、闪耀的云彩一样，一直跟着他走到走廊上。他走得很快，脚步声在石头上嗒嗒作响；他匆匆穿过城堡，走到橡木前门前，踏出了秋夜的深蓝。就在那时Draco出现在台阶上，回到城堡里，一手拿着彩色玻璃瓶，身后甩出条纹绿银围巾。

Harry急促地吸了一口气，吸进了进冰冷的泥土气息和刮到喉咙后面的风。Draco的眼睛在近乎黑暗的环境中银光闪闪，猛然盯入他的心里，怔了一下，然后恼怒地眯了起来。

“你又想怎样？”

Harry颤抖着，轻薄衬衫对寒冷提供了微不足道的保护。“我……呃……只是觉得我们可以聊聊天。”

“你又在看我了吗？”Draco要求道，爬上剩下的台阶，来到Harry身边站定，姿势僵硬的挑战，但眉毛却在闪烁，他补充道：“你知道的……从窗户看？”

Harry内心挣扎，抓了抓头发。他之前并没有想到自己脸红的频率会如此可笑，但当颜色再次淹没他的脸时，他开始意识到，当涉及到Draco Malfoy时，任何事情都可能发生。

“没有，”他最后设法说道。“我在和Hermione说话，她算是说服了我，告诉我不应该让一点羞辱妨碍我的好奇心……至少我是这么理解她说的话的。我以前错了。我的意思是，她很……”Harry声音越变越小，Draco的嘴角开始微微上翘。

“所以我应该责怪Granger，因为你和那个关于雪貂的传言一样，怎么甩都甩不掉。”Draco说，现在他的声音更柔和了。

“我没听说过那个传言。”Harry撒谎。

Draco只是笑。风掀起他亮晶晶的头发，在他的脸上撩起，他抬手把头发压平。Harry将手紧紧地塞进口袋里，以防万一。

“我要回去了，Potter。万一你没注意到，外面很冷。观察到你那可悲的样子，我猜你已经注意到了。我建议你下次尝试间谍活动时穿多点衣服，好吗？”Draco说，把彩色玻璃容器塞进大衣口袋里，经过时，他的肩膀与Harry的肩膀刚刚好产生摩擦。

Harry吓了一跳，什么也没说，直到Draco几乎都进去了。当门差点关上时，他叫道：“你确定你不想告诉我你在做什么？”

Draco什么也没说，他也没有回头看，但他举起一只手，漫不经心地挥了挥，就消失在昏暗的大厅里，留下Harry一个人在黑暗中。

“有进展吗？”当他回到休息室时，Hermione在她的算术课本后面问道。

“什么进展？”Ron问道，从趴在她脚边的地方抬起头来。

Hermione什么也没说，但她瞥了一眼Harry被风吹乱的头发，笑了笑。他转身向宿舍走去，没多久，他也笑了起来。

//

第二天是灰蒙蒙的一天。Draco在早餐前绕着场地走了一圈，似乎比往常更加烦躁。Harry回到他惯常的窗前，看着他脱下大衣甩在肩上；因为近在咫尺的闷热天气，冬装不再合适。他靠在窗框上，低头凝视着那个直挺、苍白的身影，内心充满了挫折和渴望的混合物。

他再也无法真正否认，除了好奇心的答案之外，他还是会继续贪心。至少他不能再对自己否认。即使是这种无声的承认，也让他觉得自己的整个世界已经转移到一个全新的视觉。

因为他喜欢这样。他焦思苦虑，心烦意乱，还觉得有点恶心，但他有一个很真实的怀疑，就是他现在可以承担整个他妈的世界，因为他自我感觉还是不错的。当他再一次发现自己和Draco一起在魔药课合作时，他一点也不介意，因为一切又恢复正常。他把致命的夜明珠切成片，Draco对着天花板翻白眼，试图拯救它，一边自言自语；他打翻了一小瓶地珊瑚，因为他顾着盯着Draco的前臂；当他们坐下来写结果的时候，Draco用他那小巧而整洁的字迹花了太多时间，Harry相当享受这近距离的接触。桌子下，脚贴着脚。

“Potter，你在笑什么？”Snape要求道，眼睛瞪着Harry。

“我笑是因为我心情好，你也应该试试。”Harry喃喃自语。Draco看着他的眼神含着崇拜，他希望自己说得更大声一点。

“你看起来确实很开心，”他说，把鹅毛笔放在耳朵上，怀疑地看着Harry。“我应该担心吗？”

“也许吧。”Harry承认，假装没听到后面一排Hermione的嗤笑声。她几乎从学期开始就和Crabbe一起工作，已经够痛苦的了——Harry认为他没有遇到过记忆力更差的人。果然，就在Draco再次开口说话的时候，一声沉重的叹息，然后Crabbe喃喃自语。

“你是说逆时针四次搅拌，对吧？”

“不，是顺时针八下。”Hermione的耐心令人钦佩。“不过没关系，只要你加了鼬舌……”

“我忘了。”Crabbe叹了口气。“也许我们可以——”

Harry和Draco互相看了一眼，然后立刻钻到桌子下面。果然，Hermione和Crabbe的魔药开始激烈地冒泡，然后爆炸。粘稠的绿色黏液覆盖了半径两米的一切。

“对不起，”Crabbe说，他听起来像是认真的，他总是这样。每一节魔药课都是如此。

“没事。Goyle什么时候回来上课来着？”Hermione虚弱地问。Harry为她感到难过。

Crabbe重重地坐下来，木头椅子在他的体重下吱吱作响。“我也不知道。我今天去看望他时再问。”

课桌下，Harry看着Draco，却发现他选择了那个确切的时刻看着他。有那么一瞬间，他们凝视着，相隔几厘米，双手撑在冰冷的地板上，呼吸着粉笔灰和烧干魔药的混合气味。Harry的心跳得厉害，觉得自己随时可能会爆炸，然后Snape的斗篷从他们身边掠过，朝Hermione和Crabbe和那片混乱走去。慢慢地，Harry和Draco从课桌下爬出来，静静地看着Snape毫不费力地进入讲课模式。

“他们算是互相平衡了，一般情况下。”Draco说，他皱着眉头注视着Crabbe。

Harry的眼神在Crabbe和他的朋友之间扫动，疑惑不解。“他们？”

“不，Greg和Vincent。他们两个人在魔药方面都没有特别的个人天赋，但他们不知为何能组成个一个相当不错的团队。我觉得Granger吓坏了Vince，他一紧张，脑子更不好使。”

“她有时候也会吓坏我。”Harry承认，他压低了声音，当他看着Draco时，很明显他在努力不笑。“你觉得Greg很快就会从医务室出来吗？这已经是……”

“明天就是两周了。”Draco说。他滑回座位，Harry模仿他的动作。“我不知道他什么时候会好起来。听着，Potter——”

“Harry。”

Draco扬起眉毛。“好吧。”他盯着Harry，仿佛想看透他。“你是真的在乎，哪怕只在乎一点点，还是你只是因为我可能有秘密而着急，以至于你愿意假装成我的朋友？”

Harry吓了一跳，张了张嘴，然后又闭上了。皱着眉头摇了摇头。

“我没有假装。”他最后说。“我想……我不会假装。”

Draco又盯着他，眼神激烈，带着一丝质问，直到最后他似乎满意了。

“好吧，我知道了。下课铃打了之后，跟我来。”

Harry点点头。“好的。”

他得意洋洋地拿起羽毛笔，继续写。一分钟左右，一个小纸团打在他的后脑勺上。他伸手去捡，当他把它摊平时，发现Hermione写的一张潦草的纸条。

这听起来像是有进展啊！

//

当下课铃打响时，Harry默默地收拾好自己的东西，尽量随意地跟着Draco走出教室，努力地不和Hermione有眼神接触。她只会让他比现在更紧张，而且就目前的情况来看，他认为自己紧张到随时做蠢事的程度了。Draco总是把他鲁莽、冲动的一面激发出来，再加上情况的变化，这个品质对Harry来说绝对是毁天灭地。

不过现在，Draco很安静、庄严。他逆着学生的人流，从大门走了出去。Harry的胃在抗议，但他试图忽略刚出炉面包的温暖气味，专注于手头的任务，不管那任务是什么。Draco完全沉默地走在他身边，表情坚毅，他的眼睛时不时地瞟向Harry，好像在检查他是否还跟着。Harry尝试着微微一笑，在他们急转弯开始爬楼梯去医院侧翼之前，发誓在Draco的脸上也看到了微笑。

“我们去找Greg吗？”Harry悄悄地问，但Draco似乎没有听到他的话。

“在这里等着。”他说，指了指医务室外面的走廊，然后消失在里面。

Harry坐在一扇巨大百叶窗的宽大石窗台上，盯着门，努力听着里面正在进行的低沉的对话。Draco离开了好几分钟；Harry能做的只有好奇。透过云层的微弱阳光温暖着他的后背，当他等待Draco重新出现时，他的大脑飞快地运转着，试图将这一切与在树林周围的漫步和那个小玻璃瓶联系在一起。

终于，门打开，Draco走了出来。他的表情明显显示着解脱。Harry不知道Draco是否真的以为他可能会开溜。Draco徘徊了一会儿，神情不确定，然后他停顿整理好自己的情绪，在Harry身边的窗台上坐了下来。

“他此刻正在睡觉，所以我不能问你是否可以进来。”他最后说。

“Greg？”Harry澄清道，他惊讶地发现自己对隐私的尊重颇为受用。

Draco点点头。“他正在遭受一场相当不幸的……转变。就在学期的第二天发生的，需要相当长的时间才能逆转。Pomfrey夫人说，这个情况可能需要几周甚至几个月才能纠正过来。”

“什么样的转变？”Harry问道，尽量不让自己的声音里有惊喜。

“嗯，就是这个问题……”Draco皱着眉头，急急地看着Harry。“你最好不要笑。”

“我不会的。”Harry保证，并开始调整表情。

“他和Vince在假期里做了变身药水。它是——”

“我知道它是什么，”Harry喃喃自语，已经在努力憋笑了。

“我想说的是，它不适用于动物变身。”Draco说，他的声音有一点紧张，但Harry几乎没有注意到，因为Hermione在二年级的药水灾难的生动形象闪现在他的脑海中。

“我也知道。”他说，低头看着地板。“Hermione曾经不小心……不好意思，你继续说。”

“那不是意外。”Draco说，在窗台上向后挪动，让自己靠在窗户上。他叹了口气：“他只是觉得会‘挺酷的’。”

Harry看了看他。“啊。”

“的确如此。你要明白Greg的一点是，在涉及动物的时候，他就会比较冲动。当我把海格养的那条龙的事告诉麦格时，他对我很生气——说我至少可以先让他看一眼。”Draco对着地板露出一个奇怪的小笑容。

“我从来没有意识到他和海格那么亲。”Harry说，很开心。

Draco嗤了一声。“你可以这么说。他们两个去年还一起抚养野生燕尾狗呢。我也不确定邓布利多是否知道这件事，所以你别告状啊。”他急促地补充道。

“我什么都不会说的。”Harry承诺道，即使他非常想去问海格所有的细节。“那么……他是什么的动物？”

Draco发出一声疲惫的叹息。”一只蝙蝠。一只果蝠，如果你感兴趣的话。”

这一次，Harry确实笑了。他实在忍不住。“不好意思，”他飞快地看了Draco一眼，但他很快就看到Draco的嘴扯成了一个勉强的笑容。“为什么？”

“只有Greg知道Greg那古怪的小脑袋里在想什么。”Draco说。“他倒是一直都想飞，不过……他并不是一个天生的飞行者，他有一些理论，说变身成哺乳动物比鸟类更安全，但是好像也不怎么安全。”

Harry咧嘴一笑，趴在旁边的窗户上，冰冷的玻璃透过薄薄的衬衫让他的皮肤发凉，他打了一个冷颤。“所以，他是个蝙蝠侠。”他笑着说。Draco斜睨着他。“别理我。那么，你整天来看他吧？”

Draco耸耸肩。“我从厨房给他带食物，他很感激；还有他的作业，他不感激。他似乎没有任何不适，只是寂寞。”

“有道理。”

“你好像……我很惊讶。”Draco说，他在窗台上移动位置时，手指不小心蹭到了Harry的手指。

“为什么？”

“人们不理解Greg。他不是……他不是你想的那样。”Draco皱着眉头，摆弄着他的领带。“他学习不好，但他不傻。他喜欢自然，就像Granger喜欢书本一样，他在这方面很有天赋……除了不明智的蝙蝠变身之外。”

Harry笑了笑。他说：“我觉得，当我们对某件事情有强烈的情感时，我们都会失去点控制。”当Draco看着他时，他的表情震惊又开放，以至于Harry差点要俯身吻他。但他却用手指缠住了窗台的石边，非常专注于身体之间的距离。

“确实，我同意你这个说法。”Draco轻声说，然后他轻微摇了摇头，把包包拉到腿上，在里面翻找。过了一会儿，他抽出了那个橙黄红三色的彩色玻璃容器。“我看你是不知道这是什么？”

“我真的不知道。”Harry轻松地说。

Draco笑了笑，在窗台上晃了晃，直到他面对着Harry，一条腿蜷缩在他身下。

“这是一个新风瓶。Greg收集季节。”

Harry眨了眨眼。“我从来没有听说过有人收集风”

“确实，现在不流行收集这个了，但有些人收集了几十年。”Draco说。“我奶奶以前有一整柜子的这东西。我们从来不被允许碰它们，她总说它们很精致。Greg的很耐磨，要不然早烂了。他从小就开始收集。”

他把小物件递给Harry；他小心翼翼地接过来，在手里翻了翻，观察到鲜艳的秋色，用手指抚摸着盖子上刻着的代表当前年份和季节的字母和数字。

“那么，你是如何收集季节的呢？”他问道，在Draco设法放下它之前，把新风瓶还给他。

“有一个咒语——一个很简单的咒语，但你必须动作要快，而且你必须在正确的时间出现。”Draco说，把容器放回包里。“严格来说，你可以把季节的任何部分装进瓶子里，但真正的收藏家要的是第一缕风。”

Harry哆嗦了一下。”这就是你一直在找的东西？秋天的第一缕风？”

Draco点点头。“是的。”

“好吧，我讨厌像Hermione一样说话，但我们不是已经进入秋天了吗？你没有错过了吧？”

“相信我，”Draco疲惫地说，“我没有。自从Greg住院以来，我每天都要出去五次，我还在等。再说，一个真正的新风瓶知道，日历对季节毫无意义，它们只是我们为了让世界变得有秩序而编造出来的概念。”

“我没有这么想过。”Harry承认。

“我也没有，这是Greg的原话。我告诉过你，他不傻。”

“嗯，他显然——等一下——一天五次？”

Draco的笑容慢慢展开。“你不是24小时守在窗口吧？”

Harry脸色一变。“滚开。”

“我不认为你真的想让我这么做。”Draco说，Harry的胃直接做了个前滚翻。

他的眼睛里有一些情感，一些大胆的、试探性的、充满希望的情感，简直让Harry窒息，他花了好几秒钟才恢复过来，足以说：“不，我不确实不想你滚开。”

Draco定定地看着他，当他回头转向通往医务室的门时，唇边扯出小小的笑容。

“那么，现在你知道了我那惊天动地的秘密，你满意了吗？”

“没满意。”Harry漫不经心地说，忍住不说其他的傻话。

Draco笑了。“那你现在想要什么？”

Harry艰难地吞咽着口水，刺痛的温暖在他的身体里蔓延。他咽下自己无益的本能反应，说：“我想帮忙。”

Draco的眉毛一竖。“帮什么？”

“因为……我确实希望我们成为朋友，如果Greg要求你做这件事，那么我想帮你做。”Harry坚定地说。

“他没有要求我。”Draco惊讶地说。

“什么？”

“Greg没有要求我做这件事。”Draco重复道。“他太尴尬了，不会这样要求别人帮忙的。”

“哦，”Harry说，疑惑不解。“那你是怎么知道的？”

“因为他是我的朋友啊，你这个白痴。”Draco温和地说。“我以前听他说过，我也知道他把新风瓶放在哪里……我想确保他不会因为这个可笑的蝙蝠事情而错过一个季节。”

Harry盯着他，完全又奇妙地惊讶着。“你真的……我不知道。”

“什么？”Draco说，苍白的眼睛很亮。

“你是个惊喜。”Harry皱着眉头说。

Draco笑了；这是Harry第一次在他脸上看到真正的、毫无防备的笑容。

“好吧，我想你可以帮忙。”他不紧不慢地说，显然是被哄到了。

Harry笑了笑。“好吧，当我们找到这个‘第一缕风’的时候，是怎么知道的呢？”

“你立刻就会知道。”Draco说，表情突然变得严肃起来。他把两条腿拉到窗台上，盘腿坐着，把书包放在腿上。“它有一种味道……还有一种声音，一种感觉，所有的感官都会知道。当你走到外面的时候，空气会以正确的方式进入你的喉咙。你把它吸进去，然后……”他耸耸肩。”你就知道了。”

“然后我们就把它装进瓶子？”

Draco俯身，温暖的柑橘味飘进Harry的鼻孔里。“没错。”

//

几分钟后，Harry发现自己踏上了草坪，开始了他经常从格兰芬多塔的窗口观察到的仪式；不过这一次，他拔出魔杖与Draco并肩走，准备施展他所看到的咒语，在季节中难以捉摸的第一缕风应该出现的那一刻捕捉它。

“严格来说，它可以在任何地方出现，”Draco说，眼睛眯着，他把头向后仰，观察他们头顶上颤抖的橙色叶子。“不过，一般来说，你会在树林附近找到它，尤其是那些明显有着季节转换的树木。”

Harry什么也没说，但也抬起头来。Draco绕着地面走的奇怪路线现在突然有道理了，让他有点小满意。现在，如果他能决定自己是饿了还是恶心了，是兴奋了还是忐忑不安了，他也许会有收获。就像现在一样，他专注于在走路的时候轻轻地斜视Draco，默默地看他的外套和他的头发，他那长长的，小心翼翼的步伐，他那缠绕着空荡荡的新风瓶的强壮手指和他那尖锐的，引人注目的轮廓。

“怎么了？”他眼睛还是看着前方，停下脚步，长长地深吸一口气，全神贯注。

“没什么事。”Harry轻描淡写地说，他也吸了一口气，品尝着冰冷的空气和淡淡的烧焦的东西的味道，他的皮肤凉凉的，很舒服。“就是这个吗？”

Draco睁开眼睛。“不，等你找到它，你就知道了。应该差不多了。”

Harry对他笑了笑，他压抑不住地开心。

Draco皱了浅浅的眉头。”你很奇怪，不是吗？我想我以前从来没有真正地注意过。”

Harry继续在泥泞的草地上跋涉。“我确实挺奇怪的啊。”

“你知道吗？我能感觉到你在看我。”Draco说，在他身边落下脚步。Harry咬着舌头，有点用力过猛。

“那又怎样？”他强行挤出一句话，定定地盯着前面的一排树。

“很奇怪。”Draco重复道，Harry能听到手指敲击新风瓶玻璃的声音。

“你想让我不再看吗？”他大胆地问道，所有的一切都在匆匆忙忙之中，他还没来得及阻止自己。

Draco什么也没说，但当Harry偷瞄他的方向时，他正藏着微笑。

//

难以捉摸的秋天的第一缕风并没有在当天或第二天宣布自己的到来，但Harry却完全不在乎。他现在每天陪Draco巡视五次——第四次，非常短暂，发生在下午课间休息的时候；第五次是在天黑之后，在这期间，Draco一直在使用隐身符和（让Harry暗喜的）秘鲁瞬间黑暗粉。

“我从来都没有发现你是这个玩意的粉丝。”当他们站在通往城堡的宽大石阶的阴影下时，他说，在Draco的坚持下接受了一把粉末。

Draco皱起了眉头。“每个人都喜欢韦斯莱家的东西，Harry，我们中的一些人只是难以在公开场合承认而已。就像拉文克劳斯=和他们的扑克俱乐部一样……学院自豪感是一件非常奇怪的事情。”

“对，”Harry喃喃自语，仿佛这一切都很有道理。从某种程度上来说确实如此，因为他现在在这里：晚上十一点半在城堡外的小路上瑟瑟发抖，为一个半人半蝙蝠的斯莱特林和一个灰色眼睛的疯子寻找“一缕风”。他不禁有种回到家的感觉。

“那就走吧。”Draco说，露出一个安静的微笑，走到草坪上。他发现身边没人，停了下来，疑惑地回头凝视着Harry。“除非你改变了主意，在这种情况下——”

“别傻了，”Harry说，然后开始小跑，享受Draco几乎设法用围巾捂住的微小的解脱声。

当他们在一次不成功但——至少在Harry的心目中——非常愉快的探险之后，在城堡大厅各回各“家”时，也许是因为沉默和天鹅绒般的黑暗，也许是因为Draco说“晚安”时谨慎而温暖的声音，让Harry的心悄悄地抽了一下。

当他回到宿舍的时候，Ron还醒着，睡眼惺忪地趴在毯子上面，翻着一本魁地奇杂志。当Harry蹑手蹑脚地走进房间时，他抬起头来，趴在枕头上，显然松了一口气。

“你回来了。”他打了个哈欠。“谢天谢地。”

“你是在等我吗？”Harry低声说，悄悄地走到自己的床前，以免吵醒宿舍里其他同学。

Ron疲惫地点点头。“这是我唯一能让Hermione睡觉的办法。”

Harry翻了个白眼，坐在床边，踢掉鞋子，拽下裤子，好钻进被窝里，甩掉夜里刺骨的寒气。

“她难道以为Draco要谋杀我还是怎么着？”他问。

“谁知道呢？”Ron说，又打了个哈欠，把灯关了。“我不知道她脑子里大部分时间都在想什么。她只是说要确保你回来。”

“好吧。”Harry无奈地说。“嗯，晚安，哥们。”

Ron什么也没说。过了几秒钟，就听见了像拖拉机的鼾声。Harry叹了口气，闭上眼睛。

Hermione清楚得很呢。她现在可能正坐在床上，读着一本巨大的、布满灰尘的旧书，悄悄地谋划着他的爱情生活，Harry甚至找不到尴尬地力气。他脑子晕乎乎，心里暖洋洋，把毯子拉到下巴上，带着微笑睡着了。

第二天早上，天气明亮、清冷。Harry和一个满怀希望的Draco出门去巡视早晨和午餐时间，但新风瓶依然固执地空空荡荡。当他们回到城堡的时候，Draco看起来很挫败，以至于Harry不得不忍住冲动，抓住他的羊绒大衣亲吻他，直到他再次微笑。他看到Draco在过去几天里的笑容比他们认识的其他时间还要多，而且这些笑容很快就会让人上瘾。Harry得到的越多，想要的也就越多。他发现自己攒了很多蠢事、笑话和杂七杂八的想法，在他们散步的时候逗Draco开心。

他知道自己已经陷得很深了。Draco可能也知道这一点。

“我三点在台阶上等你。”他对Harry说，把新风瓶塞进包里，然后消失在走廊上，不见踪影。

他没有等来回应；Harry在他身后盯着看了一会儿，隐隐约约地想他的空闲时间应该有点效率。当然，他也许应该写两天后要交的作文，但他怀疑以他现在的精神状态能否唤起所需的注意力。他回过头来，看着入口大厅外面明亮而晴朗的天空。现在的条件非常适合飞行，而飞行并不需要专注力。飞行讲究的是本能、自信、肌肉记忆，再怎么不小心想到Draco Malfoy，也不能毁了他的这一切。

心里打定主意，他跑到宿舍去拿他的火弩箭，然后跑到草坪上，他跳上扫帚，用尽全力一蹬，扑向空中，越过树木，当寒风吹过他的衣服和头发时，他笑了。他继续往上推，越飞越高，越飞越快，直到眼睛流泪，几乎无法呼吸，然后他放慢速度，高高盘旋在森林的绿毯和城堡的尖顶之上。紧紧抓住把手，双腿悬空片刻，当他向下看时，感觉到腹部熟悉的俯冲感。在午后淡淡的阳光下，他身下的湖面波光粼粼，水面轻轻荡漾着涟漪，时不时有巨大的跃动鱼儿或好奇的八爪鱼冲破水面，发出哗啦啦的声响，周围的树上的鸟儿叫声四散。

他缓缓地盘旋着，向前倾斜，把脸转向光亮处，长长地、深深地吸了一口空气——那是带着浓郁的泥土和清甜的木烟和阳光的空气，在胸中冰凉，在皮肤上洁净。陷入感官愉悦的朦胧中，他低头俯身，掠过森林的边缘，伸出一只手，在飞过的时候，沿着金黄的脆叶懒懒地拨动。当有一片树叶不小心夹在他的手指间时，他笑着把它塞进毛衣里，又深吸了一口美味的风，让自己闭上眼睛。

Draco会喜欢这个味道的，他想，然后他突然睁开眼睛。

这就是它。这就是Draco说的一切。轻轻地降落在草地上，Harry环顾四周，看着晴朗的天空、树叶，感受着柔和却冰冷的风和空气中的味道，鸟儿的叫声和水面的波纹，还有那种静谧而温柔的变化，似乎交织在一切之中。它在这里，Draco却错过了它。

“操，操，操。”Harry喃喃自语，用冰冷的手指拨弄着头发，拼命决定下一步该怎么做。他不知道独自坐在病床上的Greg是否能看到和感受到这个季节的珍贵到来，却对此无能为力。“别瞎想。”他坚定地告诉自己。他需要做的是找到Draco；他随身携带新风瓶，也许还来得及。

Draco这个时候绝对有课……符文！Harry得意地想。他几乎可以肯定Draco说过关于古代符文的事情。Hermione也在上那节课，他想，盯着远处的城堡，努力回忆她有没有说过教室在哪里。他在记忆中转了几秒钟，却一无所获，他决定不再浪费时间，再次蹬到空中，飞回城堡。他冲动地决定，从窗外看进教室比每个门撞开要少一些干扰，于是他依次在每个窗口徘徊，透过玻璃观察寻找Draco。

在前几间教室里，他什么也没发现，只发现了一些看起来太年轻的学生，他们把甲虫变成纽扣，把鹅毛和羊皮纸的碎片悬浮起来。在三楼的一间教室里，几个不专心上课的男生注意到了他，很快整个班级的学生的注意力都从Binns教授和历史转到了骑着扫帚的Harry Potter。Harry向他们害羞地挥了挥手，继续寻找，他迫切地想在今年秋天的第一缕风永远消失之前找到Draco。

他正准备放弃，从城堡内部开始敲门，刚好发现Hermione弯腰趴在书桌前时；那团独特的卷发透过一扇小小的圆窗，隐藏在倾斜的屋顶下。Harry松了口气，他把扫帚拉近，找到第二个圆窗，通过这个圆窗寻找Draco，终于在Hermione的几张桌子上找到了他，他正皱着眉头看着一本大书，用一支黑亮的羽毛笔写写画画。

他离窗户太远了，Harry不可能在不打扰全班同学的情况下让他看过来。而且，Babbling教授的严格程度流传千里，他怀疑如果他太冲动，一定不会有好的结局。他得请Hermione帮忙——他妈的，这不就是给她很可能准确的理论添油加醋吗？Harry叹了口气。

他飞快地回到第一扇窗前，轻轻地敲了敲它。她一下子抬起头来，表情从惊讶到高兴再到困惑迅速转变。

“怎么了？”她对着口型，眉头紧锁。

Harry犹豫了一下，突然觉得很尴尬，但随即风在他身边盘旋，将浓郁的清香提进鼻孔，他强迫自己说出来。“我需要Draco。”

Hermione的嘴巴动了动。Harry感觉自己脸热了起来，对她做了个鬼脸，她笑着举起双手，从座位上站起来，在课桌间穿梭，低声对Draco说。当她直起身来时，Draco的眼睛猛然看向窗外，Harry不失时机地疯狂比划，试图不用言语来传达“风到了！快出来！”

Draco看起来困惑了一会儿，然后他睁大了眼睛，抓起自己的书包，大步走到房间前面。Harry不确定他对Babbling教授说了些什么，但当她认真地点点头，向他挥手离开房间时，Harry急忙冲到前面的台阶上迎接他；在他转身离开之前，他瞄了一眼Hermione，但这足以让他知道，在未来的几个星期里，他都会听到这件事。

在鞋底触摸到草地上时，他感到紧张和兴奋，扫帚随手扔在了墙边。但Draco，在台阶的顶端上气不接下气的Draco，阻止了他。

“我们应该用那个——这样会更快，”他说，放下包，一手紧紧抓住新风瓶。“如果我们飞到那些树上，也许就能抓住它。”

Harry眨了眨眼睛。“你想飞过去……一起飞？”

“嗯……对啊。”Draco突然气冲冲的。“你到底想不想帮忙？”

“我当然想啦，只是……”Harry犹豫了一下。他并不是反对和Draco共用一把扫帚，但突然意识到这亲密程度，他也不知道为什么。他摇摇晃晃地爬回火弩箭上，看着Draco。“我想帮忙。真的。上来吧。”

Draco把嘴唇拉得很薄。他跨在Harry身后的扫帚上，两手轻放在他的腰间。Harry还没来得及思考就腾空而起，当Draco的手指滑到他的腰间并收紧时，他吞下了一口气，冰冷的新风瓶几乎是痛苦地压在他的身边，Draco的呼吸温暖地贴在他的耳边。他向前倾身，在风声之上大喊：“你在哪里找到的？”

Harry指了指金叶梧桐周围的区域。

“与这些树顶拉平。”Draco指示道，Harry照做，心跳加速。“拿着这个，”他补充道，把新风瓶推到Harry手里，出乎意料地用手指卷住Harry的手指，好像在说“小心”。

“没问题。”他毫无意义地说道，但当他扭身看向Draco时，他的表情是感恩和焦急的融合。“它还在这里。”Harry发现自己说。”我能感觉到它。”

Draco的嘴角一扬。“我也能。”然后，用Harry感觉到而不是听到的、几乎是耳语的音量说：“打开它。”

Harry略微摸索着，打开玻璃器皿，举起来，满心期待。

Draco抽出魔杖，缓慢地画着圈圈，一遍又一遍地喃喃念着咒语，脸色和声音都不似寻常的宁静，但空闲的手仍紧紧地搂着Harry的腰不放。慢慢地，身旁的空气被拉成一个松散的漩涡，越拉越紧，越拉越小，从白色渐渐变成黄色、橙色，再到最深最浓的红色。当强大的魔法拂过他的身体时，Harry颤抖了一下，似乎要把一切温暖、愉悦和激动的记忆都扫进他体内的一个尖锐的小光点里，窃取他的呼吸，直到它爆裂，让他的幸福泛滥。闪闪发光的秋风球落入新风瓶，Harry猛地盖上盖子，把它困在里面。

他小心翼翼地把瓶子拧紧，低头凝视着这个美丽的小物件。季节在彩色玻璃瓶里面旋转着，宝石般明亮而有生命力。他想也许他现在明白了，为什么一个人愿意花这么多时间去寻找这个东西。他觉得自己很奇妙，可笑的是，他除了举着容器，什么也没做。他转头看Draco，发现平静的灰色眼睛正盯着他。

“每次这样吗？”他问道，声音沙涩。

Draco笑了笑。“我不知道。这也是我的第一次。”

“你似乎对自己很有把握。”Harry说，不假思索。

Draco轻轻地笑了笑，正好他们周围起风，把扫帚向右拖了好几英尺，让他们差点撞到附近梧桐最高的树枝上。Harry把目光从Draco身上移开，把新风瓶塞进袖子里面，两只手握住扫帚柄稳住他们。

“我不知道是应该佩服我的表现，还是你的天真。”Draco说，手指紧紧地扣住Harry的腰。过了几秒，他才意识到自己被侮辱了。

“我并不天真。”Harry气鼓鼓地说，提高声音迎风而立。“我只是宁愿相信人们没有骗我。我尝试过怀疑，但难道不累吗？”

Draco挪得更近了，温暖的气息沿着Harry的后背流淌。“所以，你从你的小窗口看的时候，你就没有怀疑我？”他挑战道。

“没有！”Harry喊道，低头盯着自己的手，努力深呼吸。空气中的甜味已经消失了，他现在只感觉到冰冷和厌倦。“我不是怀疑，你这个斯莱特林傻逼，我他妈是被你迷住了——这是你想听的吗？”

Draco发出一声小小的惊讶声，几乎被风的呼啸声所掩盖，然后他正在Harry的后颈上按下一个温暖得出奇的轻吻，然后就像被静电刺到一样拉开了。Harry浑身僵硬，盯着眼前沙沙作响的树木，千万个细小的颤抖从他的皮肤下穿过。他屏住了呼吸。

“我不应该这么做。”Draco静静地说。“我道歉。”

“不用道歉。”Harry说，当他扭过身来看着他时，心跳得厉害。

Draco盯着他，表情混乱，然后风声再起，趁Harry不注意被猛吹向地面。肾上腺素飙升，Harry转向往上飞，很快就重新控制了扫帚，当Draco俯身建议他们返回城堡时，Harry二话不说就答应了。

入口大厅温暖而安静，只有附近教室里偶尔传来的魔法和讲课的轻声打破了这种寂静，他们站在那里，在斑驳的阳光下，纠结不已，却又无法移开视线。痛苦地过了一两分钟后，Harry从袖子里拿出新风瓶，递给Draco。

“我想你会想要这个，”他说，尽量让自己听起来很随意，而不是被这种混乱的需求束缚住。他不知道是该抓住Draco，还是去外面一边跑一边尖叫。

Draco接过新风瓶，皱起眉头。“你不跟我一起去吗？”

“去给Greg？我还以为你……有时候我真他妈的搞不懂你，你知道吗？”他猛地用手指梳过自己的头发，把自己剩余的一点精力投在Draco身上。

令他惊讶的是，Draco笑了。他转身走了几步，然后停下来，叫道：“你到底来不来？”

Harry苦笑，犹豫了大概一秒钟，然后跟着他走。在医院侧翼的门口，他垂头丧气，不确定地瞟了Draco一眼，但他只是整理一下被风吹乱的头发，带头走进医务室，然后进入一个被帘子遮住的小隔间。里面一个穿着睡衣的人正倒挂在一个锻铁灯架上，读着一本很破烂的《神奇动物在哪里》。

Harry目不转睛地看，他实在忍不住了。眼前的这个人已经认不出是Gregory Goyle了，即使他用他那深沉、浓厚的声音说着“嗨，Draco”，并伸出他那巨大的皮翼，以便半扇半滑地落到床上。Greg的脸上布满了柔软的深棕色头发，定格在Harry身上的眼睛是液态的、巨大的。

“他不会告诉别人吧？”他不确定地说，把书抱在胸前的双手也布满了细密的头发，长着细长的爪子。

“我不会的。”Harry保证，Greg高高的尖耳朵朝他的方向动了动。“你告诉他我会跟着来吗？”他低声问Draco。

耳朵又抽动了一下，Greg笑了。“我已经等了你好几天了。他什么也不做，就说Harry这Harry那。你想吃苹果吗？我有很多。”

“谢谢你，我不用了。”Harry说，侧头看了Draco一眼，对他脸上的一丝色彩和他对Greg方向的生气小眼神，咬着牙笑了。

“如果你能闭上你的嘴一两秒钟，我有东西给你。”Draco说着，拿出新风瓶给Greg看。

闪亮的大眼睛不可能地睁得更大，Greg慌忙跑到Harry和Draco站着的床尾，把床头柜上的东西都打翻了。他兴奋地拍打着翅膀。

“那是我的……你……那是我的季节吗，Draco？”感觉像是担心大声说话会打破咒语。“是吗？”

“是的。在你打破它之前，把你的翅膀弄回去。”Draco说，显然很高兴。

Greg折住他的翅膀，顺从地把它们塞到身后，直到Harry只能看到最尖端和他背上的凸起，它们戳穿了他的条纹睡衣布料。

“你怎么知道的？”他问，毛茸茸的脸上亮起了快乐的光芒。

Harry从来没有见过他这样，如此充满热情。他的一半精力听Draco解释了任务的来龙去脉，另一半精力对这么久以来假设Greg完全是个呆头呆脑的人，除了填饱肚子什么都不做感到很内疚。Draco说话的时候，Greg用毛茸茸的手把新风瓶翻来覆去地看，眼睛从漩涡的颜色转到Draco，再转到Harry，然后又转回来。

“所以，最后非常惊险。”Draco毫不客气地说，Harry不知道他是不是故意轻碰他的指尖。“而且非常危险。我们差点摔死。”

Harry打了个喷嚏，但Greg认真地点点头，显然是习惯了Draco这个戏精。

“我感觉到它来了，你知道的。”他说，看了看最近的窗户。“今天下午的时候。我问Pomfrey夫人，我是否可以直接溜出去……你知道，用滅幻咒……但她说不行。我不敢相信你还记得这事啊Draco！”

Draco皱着眉头，感觉突然情绪下滑。Harry深吸一口气，将他们的手指搭在一起，捏了捏，然后立刻松开。Draco睁大了眼睛，但嘴角却扯出一丝最安静的笑容。

“你想看吗？”Greg问道，当Harry将视线从Draco身上抽离时，那张蝙蝠脸上露出了狡黠的笑意，让Harry有躲在床后藏起来的冲动。

但他却点点头，说：“当然。”Greg四处寻找他的魔杖，终于在床下在一堆杂物中找到了它。他把新风瓶放在床单上，然后施展了一个Harry从未听过的咒语，舌头从嘴角探出，神情专注。咒语在小玻璃瓶上画了一个闪闪发光的穹顶，将它完全笼罩，当Greg伸手进去打开新风瓶时，魔法泡泡里泛起了秋天的所有颜色。

Harry微笑着看着Greg将毛茸茸的头颅投入穹顶。他本能地知道，自己正在经历着他以为永远失去的最后一点季节。闭上眼睛，Harry瞬间又回到了他的扫帚上，手指拂过脆爽的树叶，耳边满是鸟叫和飞溅的水花，风贴着他的脸，然后是Draco的眼睛和他的味道，还有他紧贴在Harry腰间的手指。记忆中他的嘴，温暖而意外地贴在Harry的后颈上，让他不自觉地颤抖。当他睁开眼睛的时候，Greg还沉浸在他的秋风穹顶中，但Draco正盯着他，眼神深沉，嘴巴微微张着。

“你是认真的。”他低声说，用指尖抚摸着Harry的手腕内侧。

Harry口干舌燥，瞪着眼睛。“什么？”

“你说让我不用道歉……是认真的。”

“我当然是认真的。”Harry认真道，怒气在他的皮肤下噼啪作响，让他需要通过抓住床脚的栏杆来专注于这个对话，而不是把Draco拉到他身边，直接吻在他莫名其妙的嘴上。

Draco慢慢地笑了。“我们走吧。”他低声说。

“可是——”

“他会在里面待上几个小时。”他说，走近Harry，炸掉他大脑中仅存的几个理智回路。“他可能已经忘记我们在这里了，相信我。”

“好吧。”Harry轻松地说；Draco的浅淡皮肤上的惊喜之色让这一切都值得。

悄悄地，他们离开医务室，走到阳光灿烂的走廊上。Harry没有再浪费一秒钟的时间，心里满满的，随时准备爆发，他抓住Draco的肩膀，就在走廊中间亲了上去。Draco愣了一下，然后似乎活了过来，用手指梭织过Harry的头发，回吻着他，发出几乎听不到的喘息声，在Harry的身体里引发火花。他紧紧地逼近，决定清除任何不确定的因素，沉浸在他们一起制造的热度中，手掌在柔软的羊绒外向下抚摸Draco背部的线条，他们的情感越来越激烈，明亮而炙热的解脱在Harry的血管里涌动。

当他们拉开距离时，呼吸困难，边缘模糊，Draco把头放在Harry的肩膀上，发出摇摇晃晃的呼吸，温暖着他的皮肤。Harry迎着午后的阳光闭上眼睛，漫不经心地把手指塞进Draco的裤腰带里。

“你知道……如果你不要总假设我在骗你，我们也许可以节省一些时间。”他说。

“旧习难改。”Draco说，但Harry能感觉到他声音中的微笑。“那是什么？”

“什么是什么？”

Draco从他身边退后一步，然后毫不客气地把手伸进Harry的毛衣里，在周围摸索了一会儿，然后举起了一片金色的梧桐叶。

“我有种感觉，我会后悔问这个问题，但是你为什么要把树叶放在毛衣里？”Draco问道，他把叶子的茎高高举起，一眉一眼地盯着Harry。

“我是……留着以后用？”Harry尝试着，耸耸肩。

“我对你的看法是正确的。”Draco说，眼睛看着Harry，好像他是个疯子。“你确实很奇怪。”

“我要是奇怪，你又是什么？”Harry问道，想把叶子抢回来，但Draco已经把它塞进口袋里，然后迈开长腿往教室走，让他够不着。

“这让我变得很聪明。”Draco宣称。“你来吗？魔药课一分钟后就开始了。”

Harry皱了皱鼻子，在Draco的身边开始走下楼梯。“你就不能对我好一点吗？”

Draco什么也没说，但他用手指套住Harry的手指，然后再没有松开过。

**Author's Note:**

> 你的评论就是我的燃料。每个评论我都会珍惜回复。感恩原文作者的信任。  
> Thank you for trusting me with your work.


End file.
